Summer Maid Black Orange Coord
Summer Maid Black Orange Coord (サマーメイドブラックオレンジ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in episode 22 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Summer Maid Peach Coord, Summer Maid Black Berry Coord, Summer Maid White Leaf Coord, Summer Maid Black Red Coord and the Summer Maid White Sky Coord. User Appearance Top A black tube top with pleat sleeves trim with black lace that has frilly lining and dot pattern. The same fabric is also sewn from the chest to the neck, and lines the bottom over white ruffled fabric. Sewn to the middle of the chest is pumpkin orange diamond print lined by orange pleats. White oval-shapes alternate with small black bows, each with a pearl in the center. At the top of the chest is a white band with pleat trim that connects to a diamond print bow-tie adorned by two pearl chains at the middle. Around the navel is diagonal cut lace fabric held by a pearl chain to match the one beneath it. The user also gains diamond sleeve cuffs trim with layered pleat fabric coming in orange and white, and a black bow on the side. Three pearl chains wrap around the left mid-arm, accent by a black bow. Bottoms A skirt in three semi-pleat layers with the bottom trim by orange pleats. The first layer is black, followed by one of black lace, and lastly a pumpkin orange diamond tile with black silk at the corners. A white frilly apron with skinny grey lines is included with two small black bows, each with a pearl beneath one matching the collar from the top. From the top bow are two pearl chains attached to the side, where a black bow is sewn. A long, angular cut ribbon hangs from the back of the apron, along with a shorter one made from lace. Shoes Black platform sandals with a pearl chain on the foot strap. At the middle of the strap is a thin band attached to lace fabric that wraps around the ankle, along with a diamond tile ribbon trim with orange pleats. On the right thigh is the diamond tile fabric and pleats, accent by white pleat material and two, small black bows with pearls. Beneath the accessory are multiple pearl chains. Accessory A white pleat brim with glittering orange material on the bottom and band of pearls. Sewn to the back is lace. On the front left corner is a diamond tile bow with two pearl chains wrapped around the center. Game Summer Maid Black Orange Coord is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts P-39.png 61ysWouXZ7L.jpg Anime Screenshots Summer Maid Black Peach and Black Orange Coord Intro.png Play Sound Version 5 1.jpg Play Sound Version 5 2.jpg Play Sound Version 5 3.jpg Play Sound Version 5 5.jpg Play Sound Version 5 6.jpg Play Sound Version 5 8.jpg Play Sound Version 5 9.jpg Play Sound Version 5 10.jpg Play Sound Version 5 11.jpg Play Sound Version 5 19.jpg Play Sound Version 5 21.jpg Play Sound Version 5 22.jpg Play Sound Version 5 24.jpg Play Sound Version 5 26.jpg Play Sound Version 5 27.jpg Play Sound Version 5 28.jpg Play Sound Version 5 29.jpg Play Sound Version 5 30.jpg Play Sound End Pose 5.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime